Snowing
by Angel Kamiya
Summary: Rin thinks about giving Sesshomaru a special gift when it starts snowing.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Snowing

By: Angel Kamiya

Rin yawned as she stretched out her arms. It had been a really long day and she was looking forward to taking a nap that evening. As the little girl was lying there on the ground, she felt something cold hit her nose. Rin quickly opened her eyes and saw that it had been a snowflake! It was snowing. Without thinking Rin quickly jumped and rushed over to Jaken. The imp demon was shivering badly and still had not fallen asleep yet. It looked like he was close to freezing. Rin looked at him worriedly because she had heard long ago how imp demons hated the cold.

"Master Jaken!" Rin cried, loudly.

"What... What is it? Did you have a nightmare again?" Jaken asked, his arms barely able to stay still.

"We have to move!"

Jaken widened his eyes after hearing Rin yelling so loudly at him. Now he was completely awake. While looking around he didn't see anything wrong. What had gotten into Rin? Jaken glared at the human girl and felt annoyed.

"Why are you shouting at me?" Jaken replied, narrowing his eyes.

Rin helped Jaken to his feet. It looked like the imp demon was miserable because of how cold it was getting, so Rin was planning to help him get his mind off the weather. Maybe doing something would help? While thinking about what she was going to do, she felt another snowflake fall down and land on her forehead.

"I have an idea!" Rin said, excitedly.

Rin pulled on Jaken's arm and the two walked together. Rin started running around with her hands over her head. As she ran she headed to where Kohaku was standing. The boy was waiting there as the snowflakes fell down around him. It looked like he was busy thinking about something. Kohaku had been traveling with them for the last few days.

"Kohaku! This is great isn't it?" Rin uttered, happily.

"Rin?" Kohaku said, surprised to see her.

Rin grabbed the older boy's hand and pulled him with her. Kohaku and Jaken followed after the little girl. The both of them didn't know what was going on. What was Rin planning?

"We have to get started," Rin whispered, looking determined. "I need you two to help me."

Rin started to pick up piles of snow while her two friends helped her. Rin was planning on creating something very important. For the next few minutes they worked tirelessly. While Jaken was working he started to slowly forget about how cold he was. What was going on? What were the three of them working so hard on?

"We are making something for Lord Sesshomaru," Rin explained, picking up a rock.

Jaken nodded and continued helping the little girl. As they worked the thing started to take shape. It wasn't long before it was finally finished. Rin looked proudly at her creation. Kohaku had told Rin that he had heard that people from Kagome's land created things like this whenever it snowed. It had been a good idea.

Rin saw the dog demon sitting there on the ground. Sesshomaru was resting there against the tree. Rin ran over to him and leaned forward, seeing that he was still sleeping.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin whispered, as the snow fell around her. "Please wake up."

Sesshomaru slowly opened his eyes. When he saw the little girl standing there he knew that something was about to happen. Rin's orange kimono was covered with snow but she didn't seem to mind. There was warm smile on her face.

"Can you come with me please?" Rin asked, trying hard not to giggle.

Sesshomaru didn't know what was on the girl's mind. What was with this strange request? They went over to where the lump of snow was. It was standing there completely still. Sesshomaru wondered why Rin was showing him this.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It's you. We made a snowman that looks like you Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed, laughing. "Happy Birthday, Lord Sesshomaru!".

Sesshomaru stared at the thing that was made out of snow and didn't know what to say. This was the strangest thing he had ever received. On the face of the snowman were rocks that was used to make it's eyes and mouth, while tree branches had been put on it's body to resemble clothes. It had white skin and branches had been put on it's face to look like the purple stripes that were on the sides of his face. It did resemble him a little. It was a nice gift.

-----

****

A/N: This fic was based on an idea I had while watching Inuyasha: The Final Act and it's new ending theme _Diamond_. I wanted to tell the story about why Rin, Jaken and Kohaku were making that snowman together in that scene from the ending credits. =)

****

I hope that you liked this story and Please Review!


End file.
